We've Got Tonight
by HunttyIsMyOTP
Summary: Huntty first time oneshot. Rated M for lime going into mild lemons, and a ridiculous amount of fluff. I MIGHT add another part to this, if you like it..


Hunter pulled up at Kitty's house at exactly eight. He looked around the front seat of his car, making sure he had the present tucked into his pocket. A whole five months, it was quite an anniversary. He remembered the first time he had ever visited the Wilde household, the first time he had met Kitty. She had come out in a little red dress, and he had gone into the date with the intention of having an ally on the New Directions. He would have never seen, five months later, pulling up at her house and actually being excited to go in.

Truth was, in the five months that they had been having their secret relationship, he had grown to care about her. A lot. Enough to have attacked half the Warblers when they had thrown a slushie at her. She had been his Valentine; they had ditched school and spent the entire day together, on the roof of the Dalton gym. Who would've guessed that someone could've gotten him out of his angry, uncaring shell. He was happy when he was with her, everything about his father and his past and anything bad just… left. He smiled and opened the car door, walking out into the fresh June air. He trotted up to her door and rang the bell.

However, another thought clouded his mind. It was June, and his graduation was a matter of days away. He had a place at Fort Benning in Georgia, a lifelong dream, for after high school. It was amazing until he remembered that Kitty would be miles away. He wouldn't be able to see her every day and that though terrified him.

Kitty's breath caught in her throat as the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs, stopping only for a second to look at herself in the hall mirror. She looked really nice. Not 'smoking hot' like she had their first date, but genuinely pretty. She had put her hair up on the top of her head, with small violet flowers pinned and paired with a flowing navy dress. Her makeup was minimal and she looked truly gorgeous.

To be honest, she was nervous. Hunter had been over before and they had made out and gotten so close to something more but both times she had gotten scared and stopped it. She was about one hundred and ten percent sure that she was in love with the Warbler captain and wanted to be… close to him like that. But it was hard. She was so scared of being hurt, of something bad happening. She turned to walk down the rest of the hall and open the door.

She was so beautiful. Hunter took in every inch of her as she opened the door. Her soft hair was swept up delicately on the top of her head and she wore a stunning blue dress. She smiled as she opened the door and he grinned back at her. "Hey." He said quietly, looking into her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered, gazing back at him. He had a black t-shirt under a jacket and was wearing jeans. She opened the door wider to let him in and he took a few steps into the hall, taking the door from Kitty and closing it himself, before leaning down to press his lips onto hers.

He pulled away and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Kitty smiled to herself and took a step back, taking his hand into hers, tilting her head slightly to gesture to her room up the stairs. They walked up together to her bedroom. Hunter was immediately surprised by how it was decorated. Instead of its usual uniform of Cheerio uniforms on the closet door and shoes cluttering the floor, she had put up candles in the corners of her room, leaving the lights low. In the middle of the floor, she had laid out a picnic rug with lemonade and cake.

"What's all this?" He asked, laughing and sliding his arm around her waist.

Kitty turned her head to smile up at him. "Well, it's a five month anniversary, that is something to be proud of." The turned her body properly so that she was facing him and went on her toes to press her lips against his.

Hunter brought his other arm around her, holding her waist. She moved her hands from where they were resting against his chest and put them around his neck, tightening them in the backlocks of his hair. He leaned in more, pulling her so that they were body to body, wrapping both his arms around her in a crushing embrace.

"Food first." Kitty said, breaking away for a second. Hunter laughed silently to himself before leaning down again to peck her on the nose. Kitty took a step back leading him towards the picnic rug as Hunter shrugged off his jacket and rested it on a chair, in its usual place. "Have a seat." She said, kneeling down onto one of the large pillows. Hunter sat on one opposite her. Kitty reached forward and started to pour the lemonade into two tall blue glasses. She handed one to Hunter who took a long sip.

"This is really good." He said after swallowing. "Did you make this?"

Kitty laughed and held up an empty packet that was lying on the side of the blanket. "Cordial."

Hunter let out a breathy laugh and took another sip. "Makes sense." Kitty's inability to cook was a common joke between the couple.

Kitty handed him a plastic knife and pointed to the cake. "Wallmart's finest." She said, leaning back as Hunter cut a thin slice for himself and a thicker slice for Kitty. Kitty looked at him with narrow eyes as he passed it to her but he just gave her a cheeky smile. Kitty's insecurities about her body had been discussed between the two of them, leaving Hunter baffled. He just couldn't believe that Kitty could ever look into the mirror and see herself as being ugly, because she was by far the most beautiful girl in his eyes. Her smile could light up a room, however dull it had been. It had lit up his world.

"Eat the cake." He said, grinning at her.

Kitty reluctantly took it, rolling her eyes before looking down at the piece of cake. "I'm going to put on so much weight with this."

Hunter shook his head, starting on his own piece. "Stop it." He said, looking at her. "You are so beautiful, you don't even know."

Kitty scoffed, taking the smallest bite possible. "Yeah, you have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

Hunter shrugged. "No, I don't. There's no script. Many guys get away with calling their girlfriends names because that's what they really think of them. I think you're beautiful so that's what I say. We guys don't lie a lot." He shrugged.

Kitty laughed, leaning across the rug and pressing her lips onto his. He smiled into the kiss and put his hand on her jaw, his thumb gently brushing against her cheek. Kitty pulled herself up so that she was on her knees in front of him, her arms around his neck. Hunter moved his hands from where they were on her cheeks to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He suddenly stopped, pulling away and looking at Kitty with wide eyes.

"What is it?" She whispered, tantalized by the green eyes that lay in front of her.

"Nothing, just…" Hunter looked straight at her in the face. "I love you."

Kitty's face went from one of questioning a simple smile. "I love you, Hunter." She whispered back

He smiled and leaned back into her, taking her lips onto his own again. Kitty leaned forward, throwing one leg over his, with the other one following on the other side, so that she was straddling his thighs. She deepened the kiss, her hand resting on his chest, tugging slightly at the black fabric of his t-shirt. Hunter laughed into the kiss and rested his hands on her waist. Kitty rolled her hips into him and ran her fingers down to play with the hem on the bottom of his shirt, pushing it up and running the tips of her fingers over his lower stomach.

"Wait." Hunter muttered, pulling away. "What are you doing?"

Kitty's smile dropped and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you'd want to."

Hunter smiled and leaned up. "Of course, I've told you that I want to. But it doesn't change anything if you don't. I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't hurt me." Kitty whispered instantly, looking into his eyes with a sort of ferocity. "You're the only person in the world who I would ever trust not to hurt me. And I love you more than anything and I want to be… close to you like that." She bit the insides of her cheeks and blushed at her last comment and looked down at her lap.

Hunter moved his hand to her face, tilting it up to look him in the eye. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Kitty watched him for a second, completely still before slowly nodding. "I want to." She whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hunter smiled softly at her, reaching his head up and brushing his lips against hers slowly before kissing her fully. Kitty wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands going in to knot his hair. Hunter moved his hands down to her thighs, pulling her up so that he could stagger to his feet and carry her to the bed. He lay her down to rest her head on the pillow before climbing on top of her and going back to kissing her lips, her cheeks, her jaw, before making trails on her neck. Kitty gasped and rest her hand on his cheek, before tracing down to his chest, and to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up as she had before, and this time Hunter didn't stop her. He laughed at her feeble attempts to push it up pulled away from her for a second to sit up and pull it over his head, throwing it into the corner of the room.

Kitty smiled and ran her hands up and down his bare chest. She was going to do it. A part of her felt nervous but other than that, she felt completely at peace. Hunter's arms were warm and his kisses were soft against her skin, reassuring her that he wouldn't harm her.

Hunter reached his arms behind her, to her lower back, pulling her up so that they were both sitting up, him kneeling on the bed and her on his legs. Kitty smiled softly at him before leaning back in kiss him on the forehead before going down to his jaw, moving down and sucking sharply at the bottom of his neck. Hunter slid his hands up to the top of her dress, finding the zip and slowly pulling it all the way down. His fingers traced her bare back and he started to pull the straps down. Kitty reached her arms back, pulling them out of the constraints of the straps. Hunter pulled the dress over her head, dropping it aside and leaving Kitty bare from the waist up. Hunter pulled away to look her in the eye, pushing both of them back to lie on the bed.

Kitty looked down at Hunter's hand, picking it up and placing it on her chest, just under her breast. "Don't be afraid." She whispered.

Hunter slowly, delicately, moved his hand up to her breast, and gently squeezed it, slightly unsure of what to do, not wanting to do anything that she wouldn't like.

Kitty leaned upwards, touching their foreheads. "Hunter, it's okay. You can do that. Don't be scared." Hunter reconnected their lips, his hands going back to both her breasts, clasping and kneading them.

A surge of confidence ran through Kitty and she grasped Hunter's shoulders, pushing him to roll over onto his back, with her over him. She pulled away, crouching down slightly and moved herself down towards Hunter's legs, a clever smirk on her face. Hunter sat up, wearing an intrigued smile. Kitty paused when she got to his jeans, smoothly sliding the buckle open and unzipping them. She started to pull them down, her eyes still locked to Hunter's. Hunter slowly sat up and wriggled himself out of the jeans, dropping them over the side of the bed.

Both of them kneeling on the duvet, Hunter, pulled her in for a kiss, more frantic and desperate than any of the others. Kitty put her hands on his chest and Hunter slid his arms round her waist.

"Wait." Kitty murmured in between kisses. "Do you have a condom?"

Hunter pulled away, to grab his jeans from the floor and pulling out his wallet. He searched around for a second before pulling out a yellow packet. "It's new as well."

"Thank you." Kitty murmured, pulling him in to a kiss again.

"One more thing." Hunter said, breaking away. He put one hand on each of Kitty's arms. "Katherine, if you feel uncomfortable, if you don't like something or if I hurt you, I want you to tell me and we'll stop. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, or be harmed in any way. Promise me this." He held out a pinkie.

Kitty looked down at the pinkie and took it into hers. "I promise." She whispered.

"You're so beautiful." Hunter whispered, pulling her in for another kiss, guiding her to lie on her back. Pulling away, he fiddled with his boxers, pulling them down and off. He opened the packet and rolled the condom on. Turning back to Kitty, he leaned down again resting his hands on her waist. He slowly slid them down, until he came to her panties. He looked at her questioningly. "Are you sure?"

Kitty took a deep breath and nodded instantly. "I've never been surer."

Hunter hooked his fingers to the corner of her panties and slowly pulled them down, until he easily slipped them off her feet.

For a second they both stared at each other. Neither of them had ever felt so vulnerable, yet so safe at the same time. In one swift motion, Kitty separated her knees and Hunter leaned down, pressing his body against hers. "I love you, Katherine." He whispered, kissing her lips.

"I love you, Hunter." She murmured, a hand on his cheek. Hunter moved a hand up to take her small one into his.

"Please don't be scared, Katherine."

"I'm not."

Hunter positioned himself and Kitty weaved her fingers into his, taking a deep breath. He slowly pushed into her, swallowing and his eyes narrowing at the feeling. Kitty took a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip. It hurt, she wasn't going to deny it. It hurt a lot. She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped on to Hunter's hand. At the sudden squeeze that he felt in his hand, Hunter snapped back to reality and looked properly at Kitty.

"Katherine, please don't cry." He whispered frantically, putting a hand on her cheek and leaning down to peck her on the nose. "Please don't."

Kitty shook her head and swallowed. "I'm fine, Hunter."

"No, you're not." He said, pulling himself up. "I'm going to stop, I don't want you to cry, I don't want you to be hurting-"

"Hunter, stop!" Kitty leaned up, taking his hand into her own again. "It's fine. It always hurts the first time. I'm fine. Please." She pulled his hand to kiss his fingertips. "Please don't."

Hunter sighed, putting his other hand on her cheek and brushing away a stray tear that had escaped. "I don't want you to be hurt, Katherine."

"I'm not hurt, Hunter. I'm just here and I love you and I want to do this." She leaned up to kiss his forehead.

Hunter wrapped his right arm around her waist, his left still holding her hand. He gently started to push in and out of her, at a frustratingly slow pace. She was like glass, like if he did something wrong he could break her and it scared him so much.

Kitty held her breath for the first few seconds. She was scared that if she moved the pain would get worse. But gradually it started to go away and it started to feel… good. In a very strange way. She let out a long breath and took another one. Letting this one out, a moan slipped out in the process. Hunter looked up at Kitty as she moaned, thankful that she wasn't being hurt anymore. Kitty pulled Hunter in for another kiss, trying to get her hips to match his thrusts. Although uncomfortable, the pain slowly went away and she focused on Hunter's lips in hers, their fingertips touching each other.

Hunter bit the inside of his cheek. It felt… incredible. He knew he wasn't going to last long, it was just his second time, how could he last long? He sped up his thrusts slightly, inducing a couple more moans from Kitty. Kitty gripped on to the back of Hunter's head, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. She moved with him in a steady rhythm, both of them panting. The discomfort slowly slipped away and she was left with an amazing feeling, a feeling of being so close to Hunter.

"Oh shit." Hunter cursed under his breath. "Katherine, I'm going to-"

Kitty whimpered, her fingers trailing down to his chest. "Me too." She found herself whispering.

Hunter pushed into her a few more times, reveling at the feeling before they both climaxed, Hunter's name falling off Kitty's lips. Hunter stopped, closing his eyes and letting a breath slip out of his mouth. Kitty lay underneath him, her heart racing, and she curled her fingers around his.

Hunter opened his eyes slowly, instantly meeting Kitty's and he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. "I love you, Katherine."

"I love you Hunter." Kitty replied instantly, tilting her head up to kiss him on the mouth. Hunter put a hand on her cheek, holding her to intensify the kiss before pulling away.

Hunter slowly pulled out of her, breathing deeply to calm his heart. He rolled over onto his side, bringing Kitty with him. He pulled open the duvet and Kitty wriggled herself under it. "I have to go to the bathroom for a second." Hunter whispered. "I'll be right back."

Kitty nodded, settling herself onto a pillow, watching Hunter stand up from the bed and walk to the bathroom door. Hunter turned back to smile gently at her before walking in and closing the door. Kitty pushed the duvet down so that it was tucked under her arms and just covering her breasts. She lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had just had sex. She had just lost her virginity to the most incredible guy in the world and it had been perfect. She hugged herself and rolled over to look at the bathroom door over the empty space on the bed next to her. She was in love with Hunter. There was no denying or running away from it. She was in love with him.

Hunter leaned against the door as he shut it. He slowly walked over to the mirror and looked in. His hair was a mess, that was the first thing he saw. The tugging and pulling that Kitty had done had made it out-of-place. He could see the tell-tale mark of a hickey on his neck from where Kitty had been kissing it and grinned. There were going to be some raised eyebrows at the next Warbler meeting. Hunter looked down and pulled the condom off, tying it, covering it in tissue paper and chucking it in the bin in the corner of the room. He cleaned himself off quickly and stole a can of deodorant from a shelf to spray himself down. Checking himself once more in the mirror, he turned around and walked back out.

Looking at Kitty watching him, he swallowed and walked over to the bed. Kitty silently pulled away the duvet and Hunter climbed into the bed. He pulled Kitty into his arms, so that both his hands were flat on her back and Kitty rested her hands against his shoulders. He moved forwards to that their foreheads touched and their noses nuzzled against each other.

"Katherine you are my everything." He whispered.

"I'm not going to be able to bear you going to the army." Kitty murmured. "I mean, you and this, it's so perfect, I can't imagine going through senior year without you-"

"Shh." Hunter put a finger on her lips. "Don't think about that. Don't think about the future. We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow." Kitty smiled at his reference to her favorite song.

"I love you." She breathed before curling up and settling her head in the crook of his neck, falling into a blissful sleep.

Hunter kissed the top of her head before settling himself to sleep as well. "I love you, Katherine." He whispered, drifting off.

* * *

I hope you liked, please review! x


End file.
